Homecoming
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: It's homecoming and everyone is dressing up, inculding Hermione Granger, Head Girl. Inspired by "Anywhere but here" by Hilary Duff, and "A Cinderella Story" First fic


Anywhere But Here

**Homecoming:**

It was the second Friday in September, and a homecoming ball, for the 6th and 7th years, was to be held. Hermione didn't know if it was a good idea to attend, but after seeing all the girls in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory getting ready, she decided to go through with her plan anyway.

It was going to be a masquerade or costume-ball if you will. So Hermione had planned to dress up so nobody would recognize her, not even her friends, they didn't even know if she was coming.

So she went to her dorm, since she was Head Girl she had her own room and bath, but she had to share the common room with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco really didn't have any friends, because since the summer between 5th and 6th year, when his dad was brought to Azkaban, Draco had come over to the light/good side to fight against Voldemort.

It had taken some time for the trio and Ginny, to accept this, but the first ones to, kind of, forgive Draco was, after a lot of talking with Draco himself, Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ron on the other hand, had a harder time forgiving Draco, to tell the truth they weren't quite there yet, but Hermione talked to them and said, that if she could forgive him for all the things he had called her, why couldn't they?

Ginny also join the discussion, and after them explaining to Harry and Ron why they had forgiven, they agreed on a truce, Draco join in on this. So now he at least had someone to talk to.

But he wasn't the reason that made her so nervous right now. No, the thing that made her nervous was that maybe she would make a fool of herself, but every time the thought got into her head, she brushed it off, and thought about that no matter what she looked like; she could just say that it was on purpose; after all it was a masquerade.

To find the perfect dress, she had gone to London, and after a long time looking, she found it. It was a long, white, dress, that went all way to the floor, strapless. The upper part was decorated with small stones in different colours, so when the light hit it right it would glow in different colours, at the same time. The lower part was several layers, so it was really soft. Each layer was a different, like the upper part, but the layer on the outside was white, but very thin so you could see the other colours. It also fit perfectly; it was like it was made for her.

The next thing was the hair, she gave herself highlights, and flatten it with some small curls, and let it hang loose. It took some time to get it just right, but when she had, it was perfect. The next thing was make-up, which was simple enough; she just took black eyeliner, rouge, a light lip-gloss and some purple eye-shadow.

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror, to look after any sign of bloopers, that would embarrass her, in any way, but she couldn't find any, it was perfect. She plugged her guts together and made her way towards the Great Hall, and the ball.

Some people were gathered in the entrance hall, but everyone else was in the Great Hall. A magical light, over the stairs to the entrance hall, was made to turn on when a person stepped under it, like it was introducing the person to everyone, so when Hermione stepped under it, it turn on, and that made the dress glow. Everyone in the entrance hall turned they heads to see who was coming down the stairs, most of the guys dropped their mouth a little and their eyes widen, they thought they were looking at an angel.

Hermione went down the stairs and into the Great Hall, with the guys' eyes never leaving her.

She was amazed with how beautiful the Great Hall was, that she didn't look where she was going, and therefore she tripped. She waited for the feeling of hitting the floor, but it never came, someone had caught her just in time, and was now holding her. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at a pair of grey-blue eyes which belonged to a very tall, very handsome, guy, with very strong arms.

He brought her up and standing and she said "Thanks that would have been a pretty nasty fall" and then started to stare at her feet.

"Well, we couldn't have that such a beautiful angel would hurt herself while falling from the sky" Hermione blushed at his words.

He brought his hand to her chin, and pulled her face up, so they had eye contact "Would you care for a dance, my fair lady?" he said with a little bow, and brought his hand forwards as for her to take, like a real gentleman.

Hermione played along and said "Why of course I would, nice sir" with that she took his hand, and they went to the dance floor and started to dance.

It was a slow song with the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John. He put his arm around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck.

Even though she didn't know who this boy/man where, she felt save in his arms, like no harm could happen to her while he hold her.

They had danced for about a minute or so, when Hermione saw him leaning in against her, as if he wanted to kiss her. '_What's he doing we don't know each other, and he want to kiss me? Well, he is kinda cute, and maybe it's just the moment, but on some level I want to kiss me. But still we don't know each other, he's coming closer, do something FAST!" _

As on command Hermione leaned in and put her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't know if he was disappointed or what, but she felt his arms tighten in on her waist, as if he was afraid of her getting away.

Another minute went by, and Hermione pulled away a little, so she could look at his face. Their eyes locked, it was like everything else disappeared, and only them where left dancing.

The song was about to end, when he leaned down to her ear, and whispered "You wanna take a stroll outside?" he then leaned back and did a gesture with his hand, for her to take, like before.

Hermione at him then at his hand, and then back to him, she bit her bottom lip _"Should I? – Come on take a chance – Who are you? – that doesn't matter, he's too nice to do anything hurt you, and besides everyone else is just a feet away – Well, you're right about that – yeah I am, now come, you can't keep him waiting" _

She looked up at his face with a smile and said "I'd love to" and then took his hand. He smile back at her, and led her across the dance floor, through the entrance hall and outside to the grounds.

Hermione looked up at the sky and gasped "Wow, isn't it beautiful?" she said still looking at the sky.

"Well, it would be, if it wasn't because it was missing something"

Hermione looked at him with a confused look "What do you mean? What is it missing?"

He stepped closer to her, and pointed to the sky while saying "Look at the sky"

She turned her head to the sky, looked at where he was pointing.

He brought his face right next to hers and looked at the sky also. "Can you see that big star, which glows brighter and stronger than all the others?"

Hermione looked all around the point to where he was pointing, but there was no big, all small but very pretty. "No" she answered.

He turned his head to looked at her, but Hermione notice "Well, that's because you're not up there"

Hermione turned her head to face him. _"Where did this guy come from, my dreams? I wish I knew who he was. There's something oddly familiar about him, it's like I already know him, and maybe I does" _

Hermione looked at him for some time, and then finally said "Who are you?"

He smile at her and said "I'll tell you who I am, if you tell me who you are"

"Well, what if we play a little game?" Hermione said with a smirk, he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What kind of game?"

"Well, you ask me a question I answer, and then I ask you a question and you answer, it's like 20 questions, just without limit of questions",

"That sounds like fun, but I think that the ladies go first" Yet again Hermione blushed by his words.

"Well let's see, what do you like most about Hogwarts?"

"The Quidditch pitch"

"Ohhh… So we got ourselves a Quidditch man here"

He smile and said "Well yeah, what's favorite class?"

"Hmmm… that must ether be Transfiguration or Charms"

"Ohhh… tough classes, looks like we got a smarty pans here"

"Yeah, and I'm damn proud of it" Hermione said with a laugh.

They had walked around a little, asking questions, when Hermione asked "Do you think know each other?"

"Well, we're both in 7th year, so there's a good chance that we have met before and there's something familiar about you, I just can't place"

"I feel the exact same way"

There was a little pause, and then he said "But even if don't know each other, I feel like we do now" He looked at her and smiled.

They walked a little longer and came to a little river, with a dork, with a little platform which had a roof over it at the end.

They went out on the dork, and were nearing the platform when he asked "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked at him with an amused face, "But there's no music"

He held up a finger, and took out a wand, mumbled a spell, and some music started to play.

He put the wand back where he had taken it from, and said "Well?" with an outstretch hand. Hermione giggled and placed her hand in his, he place his other hand around her waist, and her other hand on his shoulder. After a few moments she placed her head against his shoulder and cuddle up to him.

Suddenly he started to sing:

"_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see you were always there besides me."_

Hermione knew this song, and began to sing too:

"_Though__t I was alone with no one to hold."_

She grabbed on to him tighter, like if she let go, she would lose him.

_Both:_

"_But you were always,__ right beside me."_

They pulled a little apart, but where still holding on to each other, his hands around Hermione's waist and her hands where on his chest, and they continued to sing to each other.

_Both:_

"_This feeling's like no other, I want you to know,"_

They looked deep into each eyes, and their eyes locked. There was no one else, but them.

_Both:_

"_T__hat I never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do,"_

Hermione brought herself closer to him, and leaned up against his chest, with her head turned to the side.

_Both:_

"_And I never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you"_

They pulled away again, but not much, they were closer than before. Hermione looked into his steel grey-blue eyes through his black mask, and he looked into her honey brown eyes through her white mask, still singing.

"_So lonely before I finally found what I'm been looking for"_

He leaned in towards her, and this time Hermione didn't do anything to hinder it, she wanted it to happen, and after, what felt like years to Hermione, their lips finally touched in a loving kiss. At once Hermione felt a spark, and kissed back.

His arms tighten around her waist and brought her closer, and Hermione's arm crawled around his neck, bringing him even closer.

They kissed for minutes, when suddenly he broke it, by pulling himself away from her, and letting her go.

He looked shocked, like he just had figured something out. _"Oh no, he know who I am" _was Hermione's first thought, but then he said "I'm sorry" and looked down at the ground.

Hermione looked at him confused "Why are you sorry?"

He continued looking at the ground, like he couldn't face, while saying "I'm not being fair to you"

"_Ohhh… he was a girlfriend, well wouldn't he, he's__ too cute not to have one" _Hermione thought with a heavy heart, but then he said something that made her wonder "I like someone else, and… I think I'm in love with her"

"Ohhh…" Hermione wasn't mad about this, maybe a little sad, but more interested to know who the young girl was that had captured his heart.

"Well, she's a lucky girl" Hermione said, and after a small pause she asked "Do I know her?"

He then stared looking at his feet, and said "Well maybe, everyone at Hogwarts know who she is"

"_Ohhh… it is Pansy Parkinson, that slut, why does she always get the good ones, she'…" _but her thoughts were cut off by him saying "And it's not Pansy Parkinson"

Hermione was the one to look shocked now, both at the thought that he knew what she was thinking, and that it wasn't Parkinson.

"Well, if it isn't bugface Parkinson" He laughed at that "Then who is it?" she could see that he was nervous about having this conversation with a stranger, but he continued it anyway

"You really want to know?" Hermione gulped at this and said "Yes, maybe I can help you… first, tell me what you think about her"

There was a little pause, when ether didn't make a noise, but then he spoke up "Well, she's wonderful stunning, caring, open, friendly, tender, loving, good at school, helpful, know what to say when to say it, a fighter and she's the only light in my life… Practically she's the only the reason for me to live on"

Hermione looked at him with a mixture of wonder and shock. She wondered about who this special girl was, and shocked about that this young man before her, only had one reason to live, and that was this girl. "Well, she sounds like she's a really special girl" She paused "Now, who is this special girl?" _"Finally I'm gonna know who she is" _

Hermione was waiting with a beating heart, when he said "Hermione Granger"

Hermione's eyes widen in shock _"What? He like Herm…no, I mean ME, he likes ME. How could I be so blind? Hang on… he said he thought that he was in love with her- I mean me, and that she- I mean me was the only reason for him to live on, but I still don't know who he is, and he doesn't know who I am… This is gonna be interesting" _she thought with a smile on her face, and then said "Well, if you like Hermione Granger, then you where lying before"

For the first time doing the conversation, he's head shout up, and looked at her, with a confused look on he's face, "When you said that you were not being fair to me that was a lie"

With each word she was saying, their both took a step towards the other, and was now standing close, but not as close as when they were dancing.

"Can it be a lie, when the person you are not being fair to, is the same girl you are in love with?"

Hermione saw his eyes widen in surprise/shock, and after a few seconds he stepped closer to her, so they were as close as when they where dancing, and said "Really?"

Hermione's smile widen, "I'm not sure, why don't you remove my mask, and see for yourself?"

Hermione closed her eyes and, he brought his hands up to her mask, and removed it very slowly, like as if it was glass and could break at any moment.

When it was completely removed from her face, Hermione opened her eyes, to see a very happy person in front of her.

"Hermione it really is you" he said with happiness in his voice. He then brought his arms around he waist, and hugged her tight with his head on top of her, while he laughed.

Hermione laughed also, but stopped when a thought came to mind _"How can you be laughing? You still don't who he is." _

He must have notice, because when she stopped laughing he asked "What's wrong?"

She had her head against his shoulder, it was too hard to face him, and she felt so guilty.

"Please tell me, Hermione"

With a little sob, she said "You must think I'm the most insensitive and blind person you have ever met"

He suddenly sounded confused "Never, why would I?"

"Can't you see? You have just told me that you are in love with me, and all these things you think of me, and I have been so blind and insensitive, that I couldn't see that anyone had those feelings for me, and that anyone was as nice and sweet as you. I feel so stupid" she wanted to say more, but she was cut of by his lips on hers kissing her. It was quick but wonderful.

He looked down on her and said "Don't be… how could you, know how I felt, when I never showed you? Nether way I don't thing that you wanna know who I am" he finished with a sad voice.

"What? Of course I wanna know. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you would not like the person who's under this mask, trust me"

Hermione took a deep breath and said "I got to know you tonight, you told me that you are in love me and that I'm the only light in your life" She looked deep in to his eyes and continued "I wouldn't care if it was Crabbe or Goyle hiding under that mask, trust ME"

"Well, if you're sure-.."

"I'm sure" He took a deep breath, and raised up, to remove his mask and hat.

When he had removed both items, Hermione's hand fled up to her mouth, and she took a step back, shocked, in front of her stood Draco Malfoy.

Draco turned his to look at the ground. Hermione took her hands down from her mouth, and took a step forward so the were standing close again.

"Draco Malfoy" She said in a harsh tone, but then switched over to a sweet one "I had a feeling that it was you"

For the second time that night Draco's head shout up, to look at her

"Didn't I tell you to trust me?" She then leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. Like before it was quick but wonderful.

"I said that I didn't care if it was most awful person in the world, under that mask, but it seems like I don't have to worry about it, as the person behind the mask is the sweetest person it could be.

" What?" Draco looked shocked

"You heard me, I like you too Draco Malfoy"


End file.
